I Will Always Love You
by Laya46
Summary: This a short, sweet story on Goku and Chi Chi. Gohan's still a kid and Piccolo is training with both of them , so you could say their training for the androids. It's my first completed fic, so please be gentle.
1. Hiccups

Hiccups  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and but I do own the plot.   
Summary: This is a G/CC. It's mostly things happened in an RPG that I was in. Some stuff may be out of character though.   
  
  
"I'm hungry," Goku said.   
  
"You always are," Chi Chi laughed.   
  
"Well...when are you going to be done?" He asked.   
  
"Soon, I'm almost done," She replied.   
  
'Here," She said and put it on the table.   
  
It didn't even touch the table and Goku had it in his hands and started munching.   
  
"Goku you know what I keep saying if you eat too fast you're going to get hiccups," She scolded.   
  
"Don't worry I won't." He said and continued eating.   
  
"This is really good Chi Chi. Hiccup." Goku laughed.   
  
"I told you so," Chi Chi put her hands on her hips.   
  
"It's ok, it'll go away," He said.   
  
"Here drink water," She handed him a glass.   
  
They waited after he drank.   
  
"Hiccup."   
  
She frowned.   
  
"Hiccup."  
  
"Hold your breath," Chi Chi suggested   
  
Goku held his breath, just then Gohan walked in.   
  
"Mom, I'm tired of doing my homework," He complained.   
  
She didn't answer him, she was watching Goku.   
  
"Dad, what are you doing?" He asked.   
  
"Your father is holding his breath because he has hiccups," She informed.   
  
"You ate you fast didn't you," Gohan teased.   
  
Goku nodded, and his face was blue.  
  
"Ok that enough," She said.   
  
They waited again.   
  
"Hiccup."   
  
Gohan and Goku started laughing, Chi Chi frowned,   
  
"Mom, can I go spar with dad?" Gohan asked.   
  
Goku put his arm around his son, "Come on Chi Chi, hiccup, he deserves a rest. Plus last time we ran into some teenagers, hiccup, so we didn't finish training."  
  
"Dad," Gohan whined.  
  
"You did you what?!?" She exclaimed.   
  
"Oops, hiccup, sorry Gohan," He smiled.   
  
Chi Chi started yelling at Goku and Gohan tried to sneak out the door.   
  
"Why did you let Gohan fight out there? He could've gotten hurt! He's your son for Kami's sake!" She yelled.  
  
"Don't you dare this leave this room young man! You are not going outside!" She shouted and continued yelling at Goku.   
  
"But Chi Chi..."   
  
"No buts!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Mommmmm," Gohan pouted.   
  
Chi Chi kept yelling screaming, and Goku tried to calm her down.   
  
She picked up a cooking pan, but then Gohan said, "Hey, it's gone!"   
  
"It is gone," Goku grinned. "Thanks Chi Chi. Me and Gohan are going outside now, and this time we're not going to spar to close or too far from the house," He said and flew out the door with Gohan following.   
  
"Saiyens," Chi Chi muttered under her breath.   
  
Author's Note: So how was this? Hope this was ok.   
~Mhealeayah 


	2. Dishes

I'll Always Love You  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Goku and Gohan were sparring outside, while Chi Chi was inside cleaning the house, and Piccolo landed where the other two were.   
  
"Hey Piccolo," Gohan grinned.   
  
"Hi Gohan, Goku. Do you mind if I take Gohan for a while, I need a partner right now?" He asked.   
  
"Nope, go ahead. I'm don't feel like sparring anymore, I'm hungry," Goku replied.   
  
"Thanks dad, you sure mom won't mind?" Gohan asked.   
  
"I'll take care of your mom, go have fun!" Goku smiled and smiled as the two flew off into the sky.   
  
H e walked into the house, and found Chi Chi on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor.   
  
"You don't have to do that you know," Goku said gently.  
  
She smiled back at him, and blew her bangs out of her eyes; "I want to. It's what I do."   
  
"But you're always cleaning the house if you're not cooking, or doing some household chore. Why don't you have some free time and read a book or something," He suggested.   
  
"Thanks for your concern Goku, but I'm fine," She said going back to scrubbing.   
  
Goku was silent, but in his head he was thinking, 'Why won't she just stop and look at me? It seems she's trying to get my attention and it's working!'   
  
"What are you doing inside the house anyway? Are you hungry?" She asked getting up.   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Ok, I'll finish this later," She put the rags and bucket aside, washed her hands, and started with her meal for her husband.   
  
Goku sat on the table, watching her every move.   
  
She noticed his gaze and gave him a weird expression. "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. How long will it take?" He asked.   
  
"A few minutes. Why don't you take a quick bath, so you're fresh and when you're done, your food will be ready," She said.   
  
"Ok," He agreed and walked into the bathroom.   
  
He emerged as soon his Saiyen senses picked up on the ready food. On the table sat one plate, and fork, spoon, napkin and glass, waiting for me, but Chi Chi was no where in sight.   
  
He decided to eat and expected Chi Chi to show up soon, and show interest in her when she returns.   
  
Like he expected she came inside with a basket full of folded laundry.   
  
"The food's great," He smiled.   
  
"I cook like that every day," She laughed.   
  
"Well, today makes it especially good," He gave her a wink.   
  
She gave him a warm smile and walked into the living room.   
  
Soon enough all the food was gone before Chi Chi walked back into the kitchen.   
  
He rubbed his stomach and grinned, "Yum."   
  
She laughed, "Oh Goku. You sound as if you're a child again."   
  
She pointed to the side of her mouth indicating that he had some sauce on his face.   
  
He gave her a clueless expression.   
  
She grabbed a napkin and wiped it.   
  
"Thanks," He smiled.   
  
She began to clean up after him while he sat there digesting his food.   
  
'Nothing seems to work!' He thought.   
  
She started to wash dishes, when two strong arms circled her slim waist.   
  
"Goku, what are you doing?" She asked, with a bit of scolding in her voice.   
  
"What do you think I'm doing, I'm holding you," He replied.   
  
She raised her eyebrows in question.   
  
"Chi Chi you don't have to do everything around the house, you don't have to clean it every single day. No matter what you do, I'll always love you," He whispered softly into her ear.   
  
"You really mean that?" She asked.   
  
"Would I mean it if I did this," Goku turned her around and gave her a kiss.   
  
"I love you Son Goku," She said as he held her.   
  
"And I will always love you Son Chi Chi," He smiled a loving glance to her.   
  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: So here's my first completed fic, I hope you liked it. I know it was short, and out of character, but everything here happened in an RPG I was in, and I thought I could use the same things that happened. So please read and review.   
  
~Mhealeayah 


End file.
